


''The best homecoming ever''

by Perriedoll94



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Candles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Grinding, Lemon, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Magic Fingers, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, Surprise Party, Surprise Sex, Virginity, boyfriend-girlfriend, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perriedoll94/pseuds/Perriedoll94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashton comes home from the tour his girl has a little more to give than just a welcome home party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	''The best homecoming ever''

**Author's Note:**

> Smut towards the middle

Today is the day your boyfriend is coming home from his bands tour, you have been dating this drummer, Ashton, for about a year. Ashton is the most sweetest boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. Thats why you and some of his friends and family, including the boys from the band are throwing him a welcome home party. But, this party is going to be a lot more than just a party for you and him; this party will mark the night that Ashton takes your virginity.

(Later)

''Okay guys! Luke just texted me saying they are like 5 away!" You squealed as everyone cheered and started to hide around the living room, ''Alright everyone be silent!" Ashtons mom laughed as she hid with Harry in one of the corners. You stood in front of the stairs just played on my phone so he wouldn't expect anything.  
''Babe!" You heard Astons voice as the front door flew open, ''Ash!" You exclaim as the boys creeped up behind him, Ashton started to make his way towards you when everyone popped out of their placed and screamed, ''SURPRISE''  
''Oh my god, guys!" Ashton said with a giant smile of his face as a giggle left his lips.  
''Welcome home!" You grinned as you bounced towards him.  
''I missed you so, so, so much princess!'' Ashton as his mom and sibling approached you two, ''Hey guys! Thanks for this!" Ashton said as he went towards him mom with open arms, ''Don't thank us, this was all Y/N'' She smiled as she expected his hug. Ashton said hi to his siblings and waved at his friends before he came over to you and picked you up, which caused a few giggles, ''Aren't you the sweetest'' Ashton teased as he kissed the top of your hair.  
''Let give these love birds a few alone to get,'' Calum started, but soon paused with a cheeky grin,''reacquainted'' He finished as his sister, Mali, slapped his shoulder with a chuckle. You could feel my cheeks flare up as all the boys went by whistling, well not Luke he just asked where the food was.  
Ashton's chuckle brought you back to the moment you were in, ''I missed you so much'' He said, as he pulled your hand towards the 'instrument room', ''I missed you too'' You smiled as his lips finally met mine after what felt like 80 years.  
You pulled away from him once it started to get headed, ''party'' you stated as you two started to laugh, ''I got a gift for you, later.'' You said with a small smirk as You press your lips to his jaw line before spinning away and walking out of the room and into the party, ''Welcome home boys!"

(After the party)  
(Smut time)

During the party Ashton kept giving you questioning and confused looks, so you sent him the most heated looks that you could muster up, which probably confused him even more. Ash probably doesn't think that you meant what you said earlier. As the party started to die down after like 5 hours, Luke and his mom were the last left, ''Alright boys, I think its time we call this quits.'' Liz said with a yawn.  
''Yeah'' Luke nodded as he and Ashton 'bro hugged' before he turned to me and hugged me, ''Bye Y/n''  
''Bye Lukey and Mama Liz!" You grinned, before turning to Ashton, ''I need to go call someone back, so meet you upstairs'' You smile and walked quickly out of the room as Liz exited the front door all you heard before you got to your shared bedroom was, ''You better hurry your ass up those stairs.''

You go into the walk in closet and unzip your dress, which leaves you in a pink Victoria Secret baby doll. You started to bite into your nail as you heard the door open, ''Princess?"  
''Coming.'' You mumble as the click of heels hit the wood floor of the bedroom, ''Welcome home Ash''  
''Jesus''  
''Not really.'' You giggled as Ashton tossed his phone onto your corner desk, ''Spin for me, love'' Ashton said, as he approached you. You slowly spun around as small goosebumps picked at your legs and arms, ''You're so beautiful'' Ashton said, as he pulled you closer to him, ''Are you really sure about this?" He asked, as you nod your head eagerly, ''Yes, I want you Ash.'' You say as you and Ashton matched smiles. Ashton picks up by your waist and sits you on the end of the bed, ''Listen'' Ashton started as he grabbed your chin between his left thumb and index finger,'' If you want to stop or it hurts to bad please tell me baby. Understand?" He asked as you nodded with a kind smile, you loved how carling he is and that is why you knew he is the one, ''I promise, i'll tell you.'' You state as your fingers trail under the back of Ashton's shirt, ''Off'' You whispered while he smiled widely at your command. He stripped his shirt off quickly before he walked around the bed to the dresser, leaving you confused. ''Ash-'' You started when you saw him lighting a vanilla candle, ''Romance'' He grinned as you threw you head back laughing at how silly your boyfriend can be, ''Get higher on the bed baby'' Ashton said, as you heard the thud of his shoe being thrown onto the floor. As you crawled up the bed, you could feel his eyes burning into your bottom, which caused you to become a blushing mess. As soon as you got onto your back, Ashton was crawling up your body from the bottom of the bed, ''Open your legs wider princess.'' He said, as you felt his hands on the back on your knees. You let your legs fall open as you watched his eyes make their way down your body, that made you instantly attempt to close your legs but his large hands stopped you from doing so.  
''There's no need to hide from me, Y/n, you're beautiful.'' Ashton chuckled as you blushed and bit into your lip.You let your legs fully relax, as you closed your eyes and let out a breath; before you opened your eyes you could feel Ashton's fingers running around the inside of your thighs. Thats the closest anyone has ever been to your womanhood, but you wanted, you need Ashton to get as close as he could. You opened your eyes as you grasped shoulder and pulled him closer causing him to let out a deeper-than-normal chuckle, ''First your shaky, now impatient?" Ashton teased, as you cause his lips in another kiss. You would faintly feel Ashton mumbling something into your lips, as he grinded his hips up and into you causing the first of many moans to leave your mouth. ''God princess, you sound so sexy.'' He encouraged with another thrust of his hips, you let out a small groan. You wrapped your legs around him, and pushed, so he would fall onto his back with you on top, ''It's your homecoming baby, I am suppose to be treating you.'' You pouted, as he grinned while his hands rested on your thighs, ''Trust me, you are treating me. And you can make whatever you want up to me another day, the more foreplay we get passed the easier for you this will be.'' Ashton said, chuckling at first before he trailled one of his large hands up your sides, you would have let out a giggle if it wasn't for the loving, yet heated, look he was giving you. You saw as Ashton took his lip in between his teeth, while his eyes were locked on your breasts, his eyes trailled up until they met your eyes, he grinned and flipped you over quickly causing you to giggle, ''Well, times wasting love.'' He said before letting out one of his infamous giggles and attacking your neck and chest with kisses and bites. You bite into your lip as a small groan left your mouth while Ashton kissed up and down your neck, sucking and nibbling. You threaded your fingers through his curly, messy hair, you could feel how wet you were becoming; which of course had you blushing. Ashton's fingers started to toy with the straps of your bra, ''Take it off'' You mumbled, as you arched your back so he could reach behind easily, ''You sure?" He asked, as you rolled your eyes and undid it yourself. You pulled down your straps then tossed it somewhere in the room, ''Yes Ashton, I am positively sure.'' Ashton grinned at you before you felt his lips on the 'valley' of your breast. Ashton trailled kisses around each of your breast before taking your left nipple in between his lips. A gasp fell from your lips as the new sinsation tightened something in your belly, ''Ashton'' you moaned as his fingers toyed with your right nipple while he was still nibbling on your left. Ashtons lips soon left your chest as they made their way down your stomach, he kissed a line down to the top of your panties, ''You're soaking babe'' He said, as his eyes never left your core. Ashtons fingers gently plucked your up and pulled them down, as he locked eyes with you as if once again asking permission, you grinned and wiggled your hips a little. That was enough of a sign for Ashton to pull your underwear down and off of your legs; leaving you bare for his viewing pleasure.   
''You're so gorgeous.'' He said, as he moved your legs apart, knowing what he was about to do made you feel shy. ''Baby, this is feeling a little one sided.'' You said, as your fingers tugged on his jeans. Ashton smirked before crawling off the bed and undoing his jeans. You never took your eyes off of him while he grabbed a condom from his wallet, he is such a boy. ''Like what you see princess?" He asked, as his fingers started to push his boxers down, ''Wait'' you called out as you started to crawl off the bed. ''What's wrong?" He asked, as you silenced him with your finger and a, 'Shh' You remembered what your best friend told you, 'Don't let it be one sided, do something for him too'' You dropped to your knees in front of him, that's when he finally understood, ''You don't hav- '' You cut him off by slapping his hands away from his boxers, ''I want to.'' You didn't hear anything else from your boyfriend, as you started to tug his black boxers down; once they were off and you were eye to eye with his member you blushed and that little thought of how would he fit inside of you rushed through your mind, but you knew that was just you being nervous, ''Ashton?" You called, as you looked up to see him staring down at you, ''Show me'' Ashton let out a grunt while smirking and making a ponytail in your hair with his fist. ''First, kiss the tip princess'' Ashton instructed as you did what he said, you could feel him shivering, you took it upon yourself to take hold of the base of him with your left hand, which caused a slight whimper from him. ''Lick around the top while slowly pumping with your hand.'' Ashton said, as you nodded while starting to pump, Ashton made an ''O'' shape with his lips and locked eyes with you. You licked the tip, collecting his precum on your tongue. You opened your mouth wider to take his tip in between your lips. ''Just like that'' He encouraged with a grunt. You continued to take him in your mouth deeper, while continuing to pump the rest of his length, ''Baby, I love this but I want to be in you when I finish'' Ashton said, as he tugged on the roots of your hair lightly to catch your attention. You took your mouth off of him with a small popping noise as you rose to your normal height, ''I didn't hurt you or anything right?" You asked a Ashton giggled and shook his head no, before picking you up and tossing you onto the bed. Before you could sit up Ashton was already over you, holding himself up on his forearms, ''I love you y/n'' He said you giggled, ''I love you too Ashton Fletcher Irwin, now make me your women.'' You said, as you ran your fingers through his curly hair, pushing it from his face. Ashton placed the condom on before positioning himself between your legs. ''Its going to hurt, feel free to pull my hair or scratch as hard as your need too'' He sighed as he kissed your collarbone as you felt his tip in between your folds, ''You're so wet princess''' Ashton moaned as he he started to push into you. You flinched at the sudden pressure, ''I am so sorry baby, need me to stop?" Ashton asked as he pasued all his movements. You shook your head no as you closed your eyes, the pressure confined until you felt a painful snap within yourself which caused tears to come down your cheeks, Ashton's hand ran down your stomach and stopped at your clit, ''Maybe this will help'' He whispered in your ear, while his fingers are to play his teeth nipped at your ear. You moaned at his fingers actions, that is when Ashton pushed fully in, triggering pain all over your lower region. Ashtons fingers still rubbed your clit as he held his position at your neck with him pushed fully inside of your. Ashtons fingers got rougher and soon you were groaning louder, the pain was still kind of present but it was started to get washed over with pleasure. ''You're throbbing around me love'' Ashton groaned as you thrust your hips up and back down, starting to moan louder Ashton locked eyes with you as you grabbed his shoulder in your grasp, ''M-move'' You groaned as Ashton shook his head, but his fingers increased, ''Ah, oh my-'' A scream parted your lips as you came undone, your hips still thrusted up and down on him when you opened your eyes. Ashton held a goofy grin, ''That was so hot'' He grinned, as he laced your fingers with his and placed it again your pillow, ''Ready for the real thing babygirl?'' He cockily asked, as you moaned, still coming down from your high as the air in your lungs were stolen by him pulling out to the tip and pushing back in quickly, ''Shit Ashton'' You groaned as the pain was the farthest thing on your mind. ''Does it hurt?" Ashton asked, as you shook your head back and forth while wrapping your legs tightly around him and gasping for air. Ashton brushed a part inside of you that had you ready to cum again,, ''Again''' You said, as he started to grin into you, his hip bones rubbing yours, ''Cum for me baby'' He said, as you started to buck your hips and moan again, he took that as his sign to start thrusting harder into you. After coming again you nearly fell asleep, but the sounds Ashton was making woke you up, ''I'm gonna-'' Ashton cut himself off with a long, low, groan,''Shit y/n'' Your name was one of the man words on his lips as he filled the condom. Ashtons sweaty body collapsed on top of you while he was still grunting and breathing heavy, ''Baby'' he whimpered as your fingers weaved through his damp hair. ''That was amazing'' You whispered as you unlocked your legs from around his waist. Your body felt sore in places you didn't even know you could feel sore at, but it was perfect. Ashton lifted himself from you while pulling out which made you whimper at the last, causing him to smirk. Ashton rolled onto the side of you, before pulling you into his chest. ''Best homecoming ever'' He grinned, you giggled, before placing a peck on his chin, ''Was it as good for you?" Ashton asked, as you nodded ''The best baby''


End file.
